Tu m'avais promis
by Atsuna
Summary: Quelques années plus tard, Ritsuka en a marre de voir ses petites oreilles frémir sur le sommet de son crâne... Il se souvient alors d'une promesse faite par Sôbi en cours de réécriture


**Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi (honte sur moi, je ne sais même pas à qui ils appartiennent Oo)**

**Pairing : RitsukaSôbi (what else ?)**

**Note : je viens juste de terminer de regarder les anime aujourd'hui et voilà, cette petite histoire m'est venue. Donc je tiens à préciser que c'est tiré de l'anime et non du manga parce que je sais pas s'il y a une grande différence entre les deux…**

**Tu m'avais promis…**

Quelques années avaient passé depuis ce jour où Ritsuka avait fait cet horrible cauchemar, ce jour où Sôbi lui avait dit qu'il le tuerait si Seimei lui demandait de le faire, quelques années aussi depuis que Ritsuka et lui ne se séparaient plus.

Ritsuka n'était pas Loveless, ni Sôbi d'ailleurs. Mais Sôbi n'était pas tout à fait à Ritsuka, et inversement. Ils n'étaient pas que combattant et sacrifice. C'était différent, entre eux. Ou du moins était-ce ce que pensait Ritsuka.

C'était un jour de septembre, bientôt la fin de l'été, mais il faisait encore chaud. Ritsuka passait le plus clair de son temps chez Sôbi où il pouvait le regarder peindre des heures durant. Lorsque Sôbi prenait un pinceau, il changeait d'une manière qui avait toujours fasciné Ritsuka. Il attachait ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait déjà une toute autre expression sur le visage. Maintes fois déjà le jeune garçon s'était surpris à l'observer pendant de longues heures, son nez fin, ses yeux bleus intenses, ses longs cheveux qui donnaient envie de passer sa main dedans, ses lèvres fines qui lui donnaient aussi beaucoup d'envies…

Parfois, il arrivait à Sôbi de sentir son regard sur lui, alors il se tournait vers Ritsuka et, sur un ton presque inquiet, il lui demandait s'il y avait un problème. Etrangement, dans ces moments, Ritsuka ne pouvait supporter son regard une seconde de plus et filait chez lui, inventant toutes sortes d'excuses.

Ce jour-là devait faire exception… Il fixait avec attention Sôbi qui appliquait précautionneusement les couleurs sur la toile. Il avait des gestes si tendres, si calculés… _Un vrai artiste_, pensa Ritsuka avec un petit sourire. Il était assis à même le sol, dans l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit balcon.

-Hééééé, Ritsuka-kuuuuun ! l'appela une voix depuis la rue.

L'interpellé se leva et jeta un regard dans la rue pour voir que c'était Kyo qui l'appelait en agitant la main.

-Sôbi… Kyo devait venir aujourd'hui ? demanda Ritsuka en rentrant dans l'appartement après avoir fait signe en retour au jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Sôbi arrêta sa main au dessus de la palette de peinture et releva les yeux vers Ritsuka. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par acquiescer.

-Il devait m'apporter de la peinture.

Ritsuka se sentit d'un coup très embêté, pour il ne savait trop quelle raison. Pas qu'il n'aimât pas Kyo mais il aurait préféré que Sôbi le prévienne. Beaucoup de choses l'ennuyaient chez Sôbi, en réalité. Cette habitude qu'il avait de ne pas tenir ses promesses, de toujours lui envoyer des textos étranges (même s'il commençait, avec l'âge, à mieux en saisir la profonde signification… ce qui n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose en fait), de venir encore le chercher à la sortie du lycée, de ne jamais répondre au téléphone que lorsque ça l'arrangeait…

Ritsuka soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le balcon. Il avait envie de râler, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Mais Sôbi le méritait bien de toute façon. Il était tellement… agaçant. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermer et Kyo dire bonjour à son ami. La voix grave de Sôbi lui répondit quelque chose que Ritsuka ne put comprendre.

Ritsuka émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Il venait ici uniquement parce qu'il savait que sinon Sôbi le suivrait partout, et il détestait ça. Et voilà que monsieur faisait venir ce Kyo sans même rien lui dire. Et cela l'énervait profondément.

_Baka, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble…_ pensa Ritsuka en rougissant malgré lui. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour tomber sur les oreilles qui ornaient encore sa tête. Il n'avait que 18 ans et pourtant beaucoup de ses amis riaient de lui à cause de ça. En même temps, il se voyait mal leur expliquer la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore remédié à cela. Soucieux, il fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

-Hééé… Ritsuka-kun, tu en fais une de ces têtes !

Ritsuka se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Kyo. Il sursauta brusquement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il rougit à cause de la gêne provoquée par la situation et baissa la tête.

-Ano… J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, murmura-t-il.

Kyo lui adressa un grand sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les oreilles de Ritsuka s'affaissèrent en signe de dépit.

-Un garçon mignon comme toi ne devrait pas avoir l'air si contrarié. Je vais dire à Sô-chan qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention à toi…

Kyo se releva et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Ritsuka à ses pensées les plus profondes. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon et le ciel avait pris une magnifique couleur orange, comme s'il s'embrasait. Ritsuka restait ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, à fixer ce magnifique tableau, ayant à peine conscience des deux hommes qui discutaient à quelques mètres de lui à peine.

Puis il entendit son téléphone vibrer, celui dont seul Sôbi connaissait le numéro. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite lumière rouge clignoter. Alors il releva les yeux vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir que Sôbi lui adressait un petit sourire en coin, visiblement amusé, lui faisant signe de lire le message. Ritsuka ouvrit le téléphone, un peu méfiant et lut le texto :

_Si tu ne viens pas manger, ça va être froid…_

Il releva un sourcil et se retourna vers Sôbi qui souriait alors qu'un nuage de vapeur passait devant son visage. Ritsuka remarqua alors que le soleil était tout à fait couché et que le repas était déjà servi. Kyo était toujours là mais n'avait pas attendu pour manger le contenu de son bol.

Ritsuka sourit en refermant le téléphone qu'il portait toujours accroché autour de son cou et se releva pour entrer dans la petite pièce avant de s'asseoir lui-même devant la petite table basse.

-Itadakimasu, Sôbi se contenta-t-il de dire avant de plonger ses baguettes dans son bol de nouilles.

--

Le repas était terminé, Kyo était parti, et Ritsuka ne devrait pas tarder lui-même à rentrer chez lui avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète. Sa mère… Elle allait mieux depuis quelques temps, comme si elle avait accepté les changements opérés chez son fils. En même temps, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Seimei, du moins physiquement, et il avait beaucoup grandi. Il était aussi devenu plus joyeux et ouvert et sa mère avait alors peu à peu espacé ses crises de colère. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais Ritsuka avait Sôbi avec lui à présent…

Sôbi était d'ailleurs assis, adossé à son lit comme il le faisait toujours dans la chambre de Ritsuka, et fumait sa cigarette, avec une nonchalance qui avait toujours plu à Ritsuka. Ils étaient là à se regarder sans rien dire, dans le silence paisible de la pièce, le seul bruit venant troubler cette paix était celui du vent dans les rideaux.

Une fois de plus, Ritsuka passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'arrêtant sur une de ses oreilles qu'il chipota un instant du bout du doigt, ce qui fit sourire Sôbi. Alors Ritsuka sourit aussi, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, et il laissa retomber sa main sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? Sôbi finit-il par demander en écrasant son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier posé à côté de lui.

-Peut-être, répondit Ritsuka sans bouger pour autant.

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda Sôbi innocemment en se relevant pour aller fermer la fenêtre après qu'un coup de vent plus fort que les autres ait soulevé brusquement le rideau.

Ritsuka ne répondit pas. Il se leva et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, fit un pas vers Sôbi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Pas du tout, même. Chaque soir, c'était un peu plus dur. Il avait l'impression de ne pas vivre quand il n'était pas avec Sôbi. C'était comme si son monde s'arrêtait de tourner quand il n'était pas là.

Sôbi se retourna et s'étonna de voir Ritsuka d'un coup si près. Seulement un pas les séparait et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, il avait le visage baissé et ses poings serrés, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Sôbi trouvait tellement touchant de le voir si désemparé, si fragile, encore tellement enfantin alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était tout à fait mur et responsable. Mur… Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres de l'artiste.

Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Ritsuka et les oreilles du jeune homme s'affaissèrent brusquement, dociles.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura Ritsuka en repoussant la main de Sôbi. Je n'ai plus douze ans.

-C'est un ordre ? demanda Sôbi en faisant mine de remettre sa main là d'où Ritsuka l'avait chassée.

-Oui, murmura Ritsuka.

Malgré les années passées, il n'était pas habitué à donner des ordres à Sôbi. Il ne le punissait jamais non plus. Après tout, ils ne portaient pas le même nom. Sôbi restait le combattant de son frère malgré tout, et Ritsuka ne voulait pas changer ça. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait Sôbi, qu'il voulait être plus qu'un Sacrifice pour lui. Il se rappela d'une promesse que Sôbi lui avait faite, longtemps auparavant, alors qu'il ne comprenait encore rien à toutes ces histoires. Il lui avait dit _« Je te les ferai perdre »_. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris, et il lui arrivait de se demander si Sôbi avait oublié ce semblant de promesse.

Une nouvelle fois, il rougit à l'idée que ça ne lui déplairait pas, si c'était Sôbi, parce qu'il aimait la façon dont Sôbi l'embrassait, le prenait dans ses bras. Mais cela faisait des années que ça n'était plus arrivé. Peut-être Sôbi ne l'aimait-il plus ? Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait rien à toutes ces réactions de son corps… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si compliqué ?

D'un coup, il se retrouva à serrer Sôbi tout contre lui. Ils avaient presque la même taille à présent alors Ritsuka enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses épaules, et en inspira la douce odeur. Les bras de Sôbi l'enlacèrent doucement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ritsuka ? demanda gentiment Sôbi, visiblement étonné de cette soudaine preuve d'affection.

-Tu m'avais promis… Que tu me les ôterais, murmura Ritsuka, la tête toujours perdue dans la masse des cheveux lumineux de Sôbi.

Cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire, Ritsuka le savait parce qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre quand Sôbi souriait. C'était doux et ça lui faisait du bien à son cœur. Sauf que cette fois, à la place, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il se sentit comme envahit d'un millier de papillons, comme lorsque Sôbi l'embrassait quand il était plus jeune.

Il se sentit soudain comme honteux de cette demande détournée. Et si Sôbi refusait ?

-Tu es sûr d'en avoir envie, Ritsuka ? demanda Sôbi de sa voix douce et profonde.

A vrai dire, il n'était jamais sûr de rien quand il était dans les bras de Sôbi, mais ne fallait-il pas faire des choix dans sa vie ? Sôbi ne tenait jamais ses promesses, de toute manière, alors il devrait s'attendre à un refus catégorique. Il hocha malgré tout positivement du chef et attendit, le cœur battant, tenant toujours fermement Sôbi dans ses bras.

-Est-ce un ordre, Master ?

Un ordre ? Fallait-il un ordre pour faire ce genre de choses ? Ritsuka repoussa Sôbi d'un coup. S'il lui demandait de lui ordonner de le faire, cela ne voudrait plus rien dire à ses yeux ! Qu'il lui demande s'il était sûr, il pouvait l'accepter, mais lui demander de lui en donner l'ordre… C'en devenait répugnant. Il fixa Sôbi, incrédule, alors que celui-ci restait totalement neutre, imperturbable, il ne souriait même pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas un ordre ! s'écria Ritsuka. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me poses cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de l'appartement, enfila ses chaussures et se mit à courir en direction de sa maison. Sôbi l'énervait tellement ! Il arrivait toujours à le mettre hors de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, même après tout ce temps.

Ritsuka n'était plus un garçon innocent, il savait que les adultes mentaient, ne tenaient pas toujours leurs promesses et avaient tendance à continuer à le traiter comme un gamin de 12 ans. Mais il détestait ça, surtout quand ça venait de Sôbi. Parce que même lorsque Ritsuka lui ordonnait quelque chose, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il fasse tout le contraire. Et ça l'agaçait ! Qu'il ne l'appelle pas « maître » si c'était pour désobéir à ses ordres dès qu'il avait le dos tourné !

Il arriva devant chez lui et s'arrêta net, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Pourquoi est-ce que Sôbi devait toujours agir de cette façon ? Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa doucement, essayant de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration hiératique.

Il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La lumière était allumée dans le couloir, ce qui voulait dire que sa mère n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait rentrer. Il retira ses chaussures, fulminant toujours intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas pire manière de se faire rejeter. Lui en donner l'ordre…

Il monta les escaliers à pas lourds, entra dans sa chambre en allumant la lumière, et ferma la porte fenêtre pour empêcher les derniers moustiques de la saison de venir l'importuner dans son sommeil. Il se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

Quelle idée avait-il eue aussi de lui dire ça comme ça… Après tout, peut-être que Sôbi avait oublié cette petite phrase, qui pourtant raisonnait dans sa tête depuis le jour où il l'avait prononcée. Il soupira en posant sa main sur le téléphone portable. Il le fixa un instant, se demandant si cet objet représentait autant pour Sôbi que pour lui.

Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions et dormir un peu. Le lendemain, il n'irait pas voir Sôbi et il lui interdirait de venir. Ritsuka avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, de faire le point sur ses idées, ses sentiments. Il passait trop de temps avec Sôbi et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

En se mettant en pyjama, il regarda le tableau sur lequel se trouvaient toujours accrochées les vieilles photos d'il y avait maintenant six ans. D'autres les avaient rejointes, de Sôbi surtout, mais aussi de Yuiko et de Yayoi, et d'autres amis qu'il s'était fait entre temps.

Des photos de Sôbi… Il ne savait trop pourquoi mais cela faisait partie de ses passe-temps favoris de tenter de capter une expression particulière sur ce visage la plupart du temps si lisse. Et en regardant bien, il pensait y être plus ou moins bien arrivé.

Une fois, changé, il se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau et regarda chaque photo une à une. Elles étaient toutes uniques, et il les aimait pour ça. Ou bien était-ce leur sujet qu'il aimait ? Il secoua la tête dans un geste désespéré pour chasser les pensées qui peu à peu s'imposaient à son esprit.

Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Sôbi. Enfin, si mais le problème était qu'il en avait trop envie que pour que ce soit innocent. Il hésita un instant en fixant son téléphone portable, la main suspendue à quelques centimètres. Finalement, il s'en saisit, l'ouvrit et commença un nouveau message.

_Va dormir maintenant, c'est un ordre. Et ne cherche pas à me voir demain, c'est aussi un ordre._

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que la petite enveloppe se refermait et faisait mine de s'envoler sur l'écran. Il y eut un léger « bip » annonçant que le message était bien arrivé à destination. Gardant le petit appareil dans sa main, il alla éteindre la lumière et s'étendit sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

Il avait envie que Sôbi réponde quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose… Se retournant du côté de la porte fenêtre, il fixait l'écran du téléphone, le regard plongé dans la contemplation du papillon bleu qui couvrait le fond d'écran.

Sôbi était un papillon… Magnifique papillon que l'on cherchait vainement à capturer. Pourtant, même lorsque l'on pensait l'avoir attrapé, lorsqu'il se débattait entre vos mains, il parvenait toujours à sembler être à des kilomètres de là et puis il vous échappait. Ritsuka voulait attraper le papillon et le garder serré contre lui. Alors pourquoi le papillon partait-il toujours ?

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sentant peu à peu le sommeil l'envahir. Mais quelques coups donnés à la porte fenêtre le sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Sôbi ? murmura le jeune homme, se relevant de son lit.

A pas ensommeillés, il s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit les rideaux pour voir avec un mélange de colère et d'amusement que Sôbi était là, assis sur la rambarde du balcon, et fixait le ciel avec l'air pensif. Ritsuka voulait être fâché sur lui, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était d'une grande beauté, souriant.

Il baissa la tête en ouvrant la porte, prêt à se fâcher. Il vit les pieds de Sôbi apparaître dans son champ de vision.

-Je t'avais donné l'ordre d'aller dormir tout de suite, non ? dit-il sur un ton qu'il ne sut trop s'il était coléreux ou amusé.

-Tu m'as dit d'aller dormir, tu ne m'as pas dit où dormir… Et puis tu ne m'as pas interdit de chercher à te voir aujourd'hui.

La main de Ritsuka se serra un peu sur la poignée de la porte fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse encore plus aux ordres qu'il lui donnait. Sôbi trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

Il releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Sôbi. Son cœur loupa un battement. Depuis quand ces yeux faisaient-ils remuer les papillons au creux de son estomac ? Depuis quand ses cheveux appelaient-ils avec tant de force sa main ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sôbi était trop beau, c'était tout à fait déloyal ! Surtout quand il lui souriait comme ça…

L'homme entra dans la chambre de Ritsuka après avoir retiré ses chaussures et alla s'asseoir à sa place, par terre, le dos callé contre le lit.

-Si je dors ici et que je te vois demain, je n'aurai pas cherché à te voir n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur de Ritsuka se serra à nouveau, envoyant une vague de chaleur dans tout son corps.

-Comment, dormir ici ? s'eclama-t-il en se retournant vers Sôbi.

-Ca t'ennuie ? demanda le peintre en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon.

Ritsuka se sentait d'un coup profondément stupide dans son pyjama bleu ciel qui faisait encore tellement enfantin. Et Sôbi parvenait toujours à l'exaspérer d'une telle manière, c'en était presque incroyable.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu détournes mes ordres ? Quel est l'intérêt de t'en donner si c'est pour devoir s'attendre à ce que tu y trouves une faille quelconque ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ? demanda Sôbi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il laissa s'échapper un filet de fumer d'entre ses lèvres dans un geste que Ritsuka commençait à trouver très sensuel. _Sensuel ?! Hey, c'est Sôbi, c'est un homme !_ pensa-t-il en fermant la porte fenêtre pour pouvoir détourner le regard de cette image à vous damner un saint. Il appuya son front contre la vitre, espérant que cela le calmerait un petit peu, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte. _Et alors ? Tu l'as déjà embrassé et plusieurs fois,_ murmura une autre voix au fond de sa tête.

La main de Sôbi se posa sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter, et il sentit sa bouche venir frôler son oreille.

-Tu devrais laisser ouvert, sinon je vais t'enfumer…

Gardant sa main sur celle de Ritsuka, Sôbi entrouvrit la porte. Mais il ne bougea pas de la où il se trouvait. Glissant sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée déjà entre ses lèvres, il passa sa main autour de la taille de Ritsuka pour l'attirer à lui. Puis il lâcha la main de Ritsuka pour pouvoir ôter la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et la jeter sur le balcon par l'ouverture de la porte tout en soufflant le reste de fumée qu'il avait gardée en bouche.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si ça t'ennuyait, Ritsuka…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir un peu ça pour quelques filles très jolies à son lycée… Mais avec Sôbi, tout était tellement plus fort. Il sentait son corps tout contre son dos, sa douce chaleur, les battements de son cœur, les mouvements de sa cage thoracique en rythme avec sa respiration. Lui-même avait claqué sa respiration sur celle de Sôbi sans même s'en rendre compte. Il aimait être dans ses bras parce qu'il se sentait protégé, rassuré, même si Sôbi mentait tout le temps, et trichait aussi.

Ritsuka écarta un peu le bras de Sôbi pour pouvoir se retrouver face à lui. Il colla son dos contre la fenêtre, qui était tellement froide par rapport au corps de Sôbi…

-Ritsuka-kun.

Il releva les yeux vers les deux pupilles bleues et se sentit complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, il avait perdu tous ses moyens… Il se sentait plus troublé que de raison. C'était tellement gênant.

La main de Sôbi vint se poser sur sa joue et du bout des doigts, il caressa quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui frôlaient les joues de Ritsuka.

-Tu es certain de le vouloir ?

Un peu déstabilisé par la fameuse question qui revenait si soudainement, il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Perdre ses oreilles une bonne fois pour toute, perdre la dernière trace physique du fait qu'il avait été un enfant, perdre cette partie de lui. C'était étrangement grisant et effrayant à la fois. Alors il acquiesça… D'abord timidement, et puis ensuite avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Sôbi lui sourit alors d'une manière qui fit fondre tout ce qui restait de son cœur. Le visage de Sôbi se rapprocha du sien, centimètre après centimètre, comme si ce trajet devait durer une éternité, puis la seconde d'après, ses lèvres furent sur celles de Ritsuka, qui ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux, ayant un peu oublié l'effet que produisaient ces lèvres au creux de son estomac. Puis il ferma les paupières et se laissa guider par Sôbi.

Leurs lèvres s'apprivoisèrent pendant quelques secondes, et rien qu'à ce simple contact, Ritsuka sentait son cœur faire des bonds et perdait complètement pied. Il s'accrocha désespérément au chemisier de Sôbi pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol tant ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir le porter.

Et alors Sôbi entrouvrit les lèvres pour caresser celles de Ritsuka du bout de la langue, en dessinant le contour. Puis il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Ritsuka crut à cet instant qu'il allait défaillir alors qu'une chaleur qui lui était inconnue se répandait au creux de son ventre et qu'il lâchait un petit gémissement. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il entrouvrit lui aussi les lèvres, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle avant de comprendre que ce serait plus simple s'il respirait par le nez, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de laisser les lèvres de Sôbi, plus jamais.

La langue de Sôbi vint se glisser entre ses lèvres pour y chercher la sienne et Ritsuka fut une nouvelle fois surpris à ce contact qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était complètement envahi par une chaleur si agréable qu'il aurait voulu y être plongé pour toujours. Il laissa la langue de Sôbi apprivoiser la sienne, tandis que l'étreinte de l'homme se faisait plus ferme sur lui, Sôbi ayant certainement senti Ritsuka se laisser aller contre lui.

Puis leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, laissant un profond vide à Ritsuka, comme s'il venait de perdre son autre moitié de lui-même. Timidement, il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard chaud et rassurant de Sôbi qui lui souriait avec une tendresse toute particulière. Qu'il aimait ce regard…

Sôbi agita alors quelque chose sous le nez de Ritsuka avec un air presque triomphant sur le visage. Ritsuka se dégagea de son étreinte et attrapa les deux petites choses noires que tenait Sôbi. Il les fixa sans vraiment comprendre, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Alors la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il venait de perdre ses oreilles, Sôbi avait tenu parole pour une fois.

--

Qui va encore croire que je suis en examens après ça ? Oo Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, franchement… :-) (Atsuna pointe du doigt le petit bouton en bas à gauche)


End file.
